The present invention concerns a system for adjusting the position of at least two elements of an automobile vehicle.
It applies in particular to adjusting the position of a seat cushion and a seat squab of an automobile vehicle.
Electrical means are more and more frequently used to adjust the position of the various elements constituting an automobile vehicle seat, in particular to adjust the position of the seat cushion and the seat squab.
The increase in the number of electrical adjustment means leads to an increase in the number of control switches. These switches are very often disposed at locations that the user cannot see when driving the vehicle.
What is more, the control switches are not always laid out in a logical manner evident to the user.
DE-A-36 08 818 describes a system for adjusting the position of at least two elements of an automobile vehicle of the kind in which each element is mobile in accordance with at least one elementary movement in two opposite directions at will, the adjustment system including a common control device for all the elements to be adjusted including means for adjusting the position of the elements, these adjustment means including, on the one hand, means for selecting an element to be adjusted and an elementary movement of that element and, on the other hand, means for executing the selected movement in a given direction, the adjustment system further including means for displaying information indicating the element and the elementary movement selected.